1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a writing instrument and more specifically to a compact writing instrument to which a keyring may be attached and which is, in its compact state, relatively short (approximately two and one quarter inches long), but which may be partially disengaged from the associated keyring and transformed into an extended length writing instrument (approximately three and one quarter inches in length) to provide the user a comfortably usable writing instrument separate and apart from the keyring attached component thereof and any keys supported on the associated keyring.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of compact writing instruments heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,780,527 and 4,018,536 as well as Great Britain Pat. Nos.: 1,067,849 and 2,185,219.
However, these previously known forms of compact writing instruments do not include features thereof which enable the writing instruments to be attached to keyrings and any keys supported therefrom in a compact stored state and yet removable from a component of the writing instrument attached to the associated keyring and extendible into a writing instrument which may be used in a comfortable manner by a person accomplishing writing task.